An electronic map is a map stored and viewed in a digital manner using computer technologies. The electronic map is usually stored using a vector image, and the scale of the map can be zoomed in, zoomed out or rotated without affecting the display effect. In the prior art, a map client which can display an electronic map usually uses a geographic information system to store and transmit map data so as to provide a location service and a navigation service, etc. for a user, which brings great convenience to the journey of the user.
However, while the map client provides a service for the user, if the user needs to know more information such as an introduction and a picture about a point of interest in the electronic map, the user needs to manually search for information about the point of interest on the Internet; if the point of interest is a scenic region, the user can manually control a terminal to quit the map client, and then open a tourist guide client in the terminal or directly use a tourist guide terminal to acquire scenic region information; therefore, currently the efficiency of providing point of interest information for a user is relatively low.